Arya's deep dark secret
by Mythical Sorceress
Summary: Eragon is sad and depressed because Arya doesn’t love him as he loves her quite soppy I know, but then Arya tells him her deep dark secret. Will he fall into a heap of misery and die? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Eragon is a very exiting book and I loved it (Eldest as well of course). My favourite characters are Murtagh, because he's evil( Ha, Ha I like evil people) and Saphira, because she's a dragon and I absolutely love dragons. Well this fanfic is about Eragon. He is sad and depressed because Arya doesn't love him as he loves her (quite soppy I know, but it was fun doing so) but then Arya tells him her deep dark secret. Will he fall into a heap of misery and die? Will he fly away and never return? Will Saphira find out she actually like swimming? I won't tell you, the only way to truly find out is to…read the fanfic!_

Arya's deep dark secret 

" Eragon hey Eragon" Eragon sighed as he heard Orik approach him. The dwarf seemed exited about something.

"Yes" he grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone, not even Saphira, that's why he persuaded her to go hunting with Glaedr just to give him a moment of peace.

The thoughts of Arya that swarmed in his head made him more depressed then ever. This depression led to falling back with his training. Oromis wasn't at all impressed with him and Saphira was constantly ordering him to forget about Arya.

How can he forget the first, and possibly only, love of his life? How can he forget her beauty and strength.

" Er… Eragon are you alright" Orik waved his large hairy hand before Eragon's face. He blinked and focused on the dwarf.

" I'm fine" he tried smiling but his muscles pained in the process. He hasn't smiled in months ever since Arya left Ellesmèra.

" I'd like you to meet someone" Orik lead a stunningly pretty dwarf woman forward clasping his hands around hers .

" This is Dirtha" he stared into her eyes " the most beautiful dwarf to ever walk the earth"

She blushed and gently twisted his beard with her finger.

" And you Orik are the most handsome and brave dwarf, I've ever met"

" I'm intelligent as well" he winked at her " Moenie did vergeet nie"

" Of course I won't, you beast of a dwarf" she laid her head on his chest stroking his beard. Orik grinned and looked up at Eragon

" Isn't she the best"

" Yes she is" he tried sounding happy, but he felt the jealousy burning inside him. Even Orik has found his love and the worst part is she loves him back " You are perfect for each other"

" We are aren't we? Well we can't stay long I have to introduce my little Dirthy to everyone. To tell them she's my woman and they should keep there hands of her"

" Oh you're my hero. Oriky" Dirtha fluttered her eyelids as they joyfully ran into the trees, hand in hand.

For a second Eragon saw himself and Arya in there footsteps, happy in love and without a care in the world. If only that where true.

_A/N:Okay here's the deal if I get 7 or more reviews I will update and…I will tell you what 'moenie dit vergeet nie' mean. This is not elfish, dwarfish and don't even think I made up the language because I didn't! UNDERSTAND (grin) Good. Now what are you waiting for review and find out the truth._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:I'm sure you're dying to know what 'moenie dit vergeet nie' ,means well here goes…(drum roll) 'moenie dit vergeet nie' means don't forget that. Yeah! I know the last chapter was to short but this one is longer- besides the first chapter was merely a teaser- Well here is the second chapter in my fanfic ( applause, dies don't when they start to read)_

Chapter 2

Eragon was drowning in his own misery when Saphira came back from hunting looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"_Guess what. Glaedr thinks I have beautiful eyes"_

" _Yeah great"_

" _and I beat him when we flew to the mountain. Ek het vir Glaedr gewen"_

" _Yeah great"_

" _Okay tell me what's wrong"_ she demanded smoke escaping from her nostril.

Eragon sighed, it's no use trying to hide his feelings and thoughts from her.

"_Have you met Orik's woman"_

" _Orik actually found someone"_

" _yes"_

" _has it anything to do with Arya"_

" _No!" _he snapped meeting her unconvinced gaze "_yes"_

" _ha I knew it it's always about her"_

" _It's always about Glaedr with you"_

" _Well he's not actually my type. I see him more as a father figure"_

" _Still you can't be quite about him"_

" _just as you can't stop thinking of Arya"_

" I can't help it" he yelled out loud " You don't know how I feel"

" Actually I do little one or have you forgotten our minds are connected we are one" 

" Yeah, Yeah" Saphira snorted

"_Glaedr isn't impressed with the way you've been acting the same as Oromis. You must focus on you're training. Or so help me I will burn you to a crisp" _her sapphire eyes were so dark as the smoke clouded before her that Eragon's eyes grew wide with fright.

" _Okay Okay I will"_ she nodded her large scaly head her eyes transforming into a smile.

" _I knew you would. Now stand up. Show me you truly want to train"_ Eragon hated her at that moment, but he obeyed. Dizziness crept into his head from the sudden movement.

" Are you alright" he sighed and slumped back to the grass. 

" No I'm not. I'm so depressed I feel I could cry"

" You're right you're an emotional wreck" 

" Thanks he grumbled and sighed once more " I need help. I need some sort of healer"

" _Why you're not hurt are you"_

" Yes in here" he pressed his finger to his chest "I have pain only a spiritual healer can heal"

"_and what is a spiritual healer exactly"_

" well a spiritual healer can somehow heal the heart and mind"

" _Okay if you say so little one"_

" I don't know about a 'spiritual healer' but a psychiatrist might just be the person you're looking for"

Eragon's head shot around to see Angela striding up to them, her eyes twinkling. " And it just so happens" she placed her newly made rabbit bone basket on the ground " That I know of a very good psychiatrist"

" really who" Angela smiled

" me of course" Eragon gasped

" You"

" Yes me. I'm a woman of many talents. I'm a herbalist, witch, assassin" she gave a high-pitched laugh " Oh my did I say that…but I'm a psychiatrist as well"

" _Can I trust her to help me" _Eragon asked Saphira trying to stay calm so that Angela won't notice that they were talking about her.

" _Why not. She has helped us a lot in the past" _Eragon had to admit that Saphira was right, as always. He turned back to Angela.

" Are you sure you can help me"

" of course" she still smiled

" Can you heal my broken heart and aching mind"

"I'm a pretty good psychiatrist if I do say so myself"

" So it's a yes" she blinked

" Didn't I just say that"

"Er…"

" well there's no time to loose" Angela interrupted binding down before her rabbit bone basket and taking out a piece of parchment and a rather large purple quill. She placed herself on a nearby rock and scribbled something on the parchment , before shifting her eyes to Eragon.

" Make yourself comfortable and I'll ask you some questions" Eragon did and Angela cleared her throat." Do you know why your heart is broken and your mind is aching?"

Eragon coulsn't help it. He blurted out everything, his true feelings for Arya, the fact that she doesn't love him back and how he can't seem to stop thinking about her.

While he spoke Angela made notes nodding her head every now and them. Saphira was snoozing beneath a tree her paws tucked under her head with the tip of her tail moving slightly as to say she's still hearing everything.

When Eragon finally stopped he was out of breath. Angela seemed lost in thought when she snapped back and smiled

" By giving liberty to thine eyes. Examine other beauty's"

" excuse me?" Angela rolled her eyes.

" Don't you know what I'm telling you"

" No" Eragon shook his head

" Kids today" Angela muttered, but her expression immediately changed to her normal smile. " I'm just saying that you should look at other woman and maybe you will find someone else and forget about Arya" He was shocked by her words; he could never forget Arya, never.

" well you know Eragon" she smiled mischievously " I have a friend who is in search of a man and I think you will like her very much. You see this year she's turning a hundred and ten years old and she's a human like you, well sort of"

" Er…I don't think…"

" But I thought you fancied woman a hundred years older then yourself"

" No I…"

" Why the sudden change of mind"

" I… er _Saphira help me"_

" _I won't this is too entertaining_ "she was till lying under the tree with one eye open. Angela smiled

" Won't you answer my question"

" I…" before he could finish she dropped the quill and parchment into her basket and picket it up

" Look at other woman" she smiled cheerfully " Well then Good day to you Eragon, Saphira and happy Monkey Pilgrim day"

Eragon and Saphira exchanged confused looks as she strided of into the shadows humming a strange song.

"_Monkey Pilgrim day?" _Eragon asked

" _Must be a herbalist/ witch/ assassin/ psychologist believe or something" _Eragon smiled and to his surprise it wasn't at all painful.

" _yes or maybe it's just Angela"_

_A/N:Lets just say that we are doing Romeo and Juliet in school at the moment and those strange words Angela tells Eragon is exactly the same words Benvolio tells to Romeo. Well that's my story and in the next chapter I will tell you what ' ek het vir Glaedr gewen' mean. In the mean time you might as well review (applause) thank you, you were wonderful readers_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:'Ek het vir Glaedr gewen' means I beat Glaedr. Now you know. Good for you. Just Read the thing and REVIEW (and by that I mean a least a seven word sentence or more of course) If you hate it tell me in a nice mature way. (Not like someone I know.) Well here it is, hope you like it, hope you review and hope is the meaning of my real name. Ha Ha._

Chapter 3

Eragon groaned as he glanced at the human village before him.

" _Do I have to do this_"

" _Yes don't worry little one, I will be with you_" Saphira was hidden among the trees out of sight of the villagers. Eragon sighed

" _This won't work_"

" _It will trust Angela's words_"

" _I don't trust myself at the moment_" Eragon grumbled ripping a leave from the tree and feeling guilty after doing so.

" _I can't do this Saphira_" he cried " _as you've said I'm an emotional wreck and I'm pathetic and weak and…"_

" _Just stop it_!" Saphira growled making him jump " _You are to negative and I have to listen to you're foolish complaints and problem all day and night long, well I've had enough. You're going to lift you're negative behind, go down to that village and look at other woman or I'll eat you up right now. Believe me I'm so annoyed with you, I just might."_

" _You're in a bad mood_" Eragon gulped shacking in his shoes

" _Really I wonder why_" she snorted full of sarcasm

" _er… never mind I'll just go_"

He was relieved to be away from Saphira, but he dreaded every step he took towards the village. Why did he let Saphira push him around like this? He was the rider and she was the dragon he's suppose to order her about, wasn't he?

The village were full of cheerful, carefree humans all going in and out the little shops and greeting each other with genuine enthusiasm.

There were a lot of young woman wondering about, but he couldn't get himself to look at any of them. He felt he was betraying Arya although he knew they weren't in an actual relationship.

" _Focus Eragon, I haven't flown all this way just to see you fail_"

" _I know_" He kept glancing at his feet as he walked, following there movement with his eyes. He hated his life and he wished he could just lie in a corner and die.

" Watch out" he looked up, but it was to late. He tripped over a large pile of stones and landed on the hard, dirty ground. He lifted his head with great difficulty as he spat out dirt.

" Oh are you alright" a concerned female voice asked helping him to his feet

" I'm fine" he stated when his eyes fell on the woman. She was young and very pretty with large blue eyes and locks of brown hair. She smiled and grew even prettier.

"I'm glad, you're a traveller aren't you"

"Erm…I…er…"

" _Say something_" Saphira nearly shouted

" Yes. I'm Eragon"

" It's a pleasure to meet you Eragon. I'm Siala, the bakers daughter"

" Do you… er… like bread" he felt so embarrassed as Siala giggled

" Why yes I love bread"

" Oh…er… me to" he felt himself blush " _I hate you Saphira_"

" _I hate you to little one_" he felt her snort with amusement " _Ask her to show you around the village_" reluctantly he obeyed

" Hoekom nie" Siala had a sweet smile on her face " I have nothing else that needs to be done"

As they strolled through the village Eragon can't help but stare at Siala. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Arya, but still.

" _At least she's not a hundred years old_" Saphira's statement annoyed him

" Be quiet" he muttered out loud

" Excuse me" Siala blinked

" I… Nothing. So you lived here all your life"

" Yes and I don't think I would consider leaving it. Even if the Destroyers demolish it"

" The Destroyers who are they" She raised her eyebrow slightly

" You don't know, do you?" Eragon shook his head

" Tell me" she sighed

" The Destroyers fly from village to village and just destroys it for no apparent reason"

" Fly? What do you mean?"

" Well one of the destroyers is a dragon rider…"

" Murtagh" Eragon grumbled feeling the hatred inside him " and the other one?" Siala shrugged

" No one knows who or what he is, for he keeps his face hidden by a helmet and he never speaks"

" Is there anything else anything at all"

"No, there isn't"

" Do you know what colour the dragon is" she blinked

" Why are you so interested in this"

" I just am"

" _Don't push it Eragon_" Saphira muttered

" _I want to know exactly what my evil brother is up to, is that so bad"_

" _How do you know it is him"_

" _It must be him"_

" _Murtagh is a loner. He would never team up with anyone other the Thorn_"

" Why the sudden silence" Eragon Lookes up at Siala, he almost forgot about her.

" Just thinking"

" About what"

" Something" Siala smiled and shook her head

" You are a strange person"

" Am I"

" You are actually"

" Thanks" he grumbled making her laugh

" I love you're sarcasm it's quite funny"

" If you say so"

" Oh, don't be sad" she placed her hand sympathetically on his shoulder " I mean that in a good way"

He couldn't help it, he pulled her closer and kissed her. Her eyes grew wide as she pushed him away.

" Eragon I can't"

" Why not"

" Because… I'm betrothed" Eragon felt the kick in his stomach and the over all embarrassment. He knew she was to good to be true. He knew something like this would happen and it's all Saphira's fault.

" You are to whom""

" To me" he turned only to see the fist as it shot forward and pushed him in the face. He staggered and fell to the ground for the second time that horrible day. He groaned and looked up at a large but handsome man. " That will teach you to try and steal my woman"

" But Hanon. He didn't know I haven't told him"

" Next time Siala you should tell them before they make a move"

" I'm sorry I'll remember" he sighed

" You know I love you and don't want to loose you" she smiled

" I know I love you to" Hanon pulled her into a tight passionate hug while stroking her hair.

" _This is all you're fault Saphira_" Eragon complained " _why did you make me do this. Why didn't you warn me"_

" _How was I suppose to know_" Eragon felt Saphira's anger. Eragon sighed

" _Lets just go home_" He lowered his head when a mighty roar reached his ear as well as the other villagers'. At first he believed it was Saphira, but the speck of bright red that neared the village made his eyes grow wide.

" Oh no" he muttered realising the horrible truth. He dashed for the plains just outside the village, the fear and anger in his heart.

" _Saphira I need you_" Her powerful wings pushed aside the air as she gracefully landed.

" We have to stop him before he reach the village" Eragon exclaimed jumping onto her back.

" _I'm way ahead of you_" she shot into the air soaring towards the horizon and the approaching dragon.

The wing blew back Eragon's hair and made his eyes water, but he was determined to stop his brother.

The two dragons neared and Eragon saw the man with the helmet, sitting behind Murtagh. He whispered something into Murtagh's ear, he nodded and to Erahon's surprise Thorn landed gently in the flowery field. An evil grin appeared on Murtagh's face as he jumped of his back.

" Come down here brother, so that we can talk" he shouted. He held out his arms in an almost welcoming manner. Eragon hesitated, but did what was told.

As they landed he could feel Saphira tense as she growled at Thorn, who glared at her with his shocking scarlet eyes.

Eragon looked at Murtagh, the man who was once he's friend, but now his sworn enemy and a traitor. His companion jumped of the dragon and stood strong and silent at his side. Eragon could feel the power that radiated from him and Murtagh.

" Surprised to see me dear brother" Murtagh grinned his eyes flashing with pure evil.

" I'm no brother of yours" Eragon felt himself darken. Mutagh laughed before turning to the man.

" What do you say" the man nodded, they held out there hands and a terrible pain shot through Eragon's body. He screamed and clutched his head before sinking to his knees.

" _Eragon_!" Saphira flew over, but Thorn dived her to the ground grinning widely as she struggled. Murtagh and the man exchanged glances before pulling there hands into fists.

The pain grew worse and he wished he could die. It felt like he was repeatedly knocked on the head and strike by spears. He couldn't take it. The pain was too much. He slumped to the ground, his eyes rolling into his head as he screamed.

He heard Saphira yell his name and Murtagh laugh, before being swallowed by a sea of endless black…

_A/N: Well that's my story I hoped you liked it. I especially liked the ending… Ha Ha Ha Just kidding this story is far from over ( I think) Well now all you have to do is press that little button that says ' summit review' and then write me a nice long review. Come on it's really not that hard. Just press the button, write something and press another button… Well maybe I will see you… then again maybe I won't…or I will… or won't… It's your choice ( I'm not making much sense am I?) _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know it has been quite a while since I've updated, well the reason was because I was on vacation at the beach YEAH. But now I'm back and here is my next chapter. Chapter 4…Oh wait, before I forget 'hoekom nie' means why not… LIGHTS…CAMERA…ACTION!_

Chapter 4

" Look the boy's waking up"

" Finaly" a girl mumbled. Eragon groaned, quite loudly, as he opened his eyes. He squinted in the bright light when he noticed a hairy, long eared figure hanging over him. He jumped upright from shock and felt really foolish for doing so. The figure was nothing but a fluffy white rabbit. With large round eyes and a small pink nose. It kept staring at Eragon wriggling its nose and blinking.

" Get away" he yelled waving his hand at the rabbit. It hit the rabbit on the ear making him jump back with a powerful leap.

" Hey" before he quite knew what's going on he was yanked to his feet and stood face to face to a girl with bushy red hair and freckles on her nose. She held him by his collar; her eyes were dark and fiery.

"Who gave you the right to harm an innocent animal like that"

" It was an accident" she gave a small fake laugh

" Right and I've a fairy princess" Eragon pulled himself from her grip

" Look I don't know who you are, but it was an accident"

" Well prove it then" he opened his mouth when the rabbit jumped between them

" Stop this foolishness, fighting won't do you justice" Eragon eyes grew wide as he stared down at the rabbit

" You… talk"

" Well of course he talks Blondie" the girl snapped

" Giena" the rabbit gave the girl a stern look that made her fold her arms and turn away. He smiled when he looked up at Eragon.

" Yes as you might have noticed I'm a highly superior speaker"

" But you're a rabbit" Eragon could see that the rabbit seemed slightly taken aback by this statement.

" Technically I'm a hare. A cranius maximus hare. We are by far the most intelligent species of animals on this planet"

" What about werecats, they're quite smart as well" The hare nodded

" True, but if you might recall. A werecat is part human, so they aren't actually animals. If you catch my drift"

" That makes sense"

" Come on, Dilan, Just ask him so that we can go" Giena cried impatiently

" If you insist" the hare's face grew serious "Boy, do you perhaps know in which direction the Destroyers flew after demolishing the nearby village" Eragon felt his heart skip a large beat. He spun around and ran to the top of the hill only to look down at a place he could never dream of seeing. The burning remains of the village made him hate his brother with every bone in his body.

The guilt crept up to him. It was his fault this happened. If only he stopped them, if only. He sank to his knees. He's a complete failure in everything. He failed to receive Arya's love. He failed to destroy Murtagh. There was no other word to describe him. He's a failure.

" Poor Boy" he heard Dilan say, " Maybe you shouldn't have been so nasty towards him"

" Well he deserves it" Giena grumbled before she raised her voice to speak with Eragon " hey Blondie are you ever going to answer our question, or not" The anger boiled inside him as he rose to his feet.

" My name isn't Blondie" he turned and glared at her " It's Eragon"

" I don't care if you're name is Puffy the Magical unicorn" she snarled, " I asked you a question and I demand and answer"

" Why do you need to know" he raised his eyebrow

" Because"

" Because what"

" Because it's none of you're business"

" Please be quite both of you" Dilan yelled " look at yourselves. You're acting like a bunch of five year olds, fighting over some mindless garbage."

" He started it" Giena grumbled her arms folded

" I didn't" Eragon protested " You did and you know that"

" I don't actually care Blondie"

" It's Eragon" he said through grinded teeth. Dilan shook his head hopelessly

" Eragon could you please answer the question" Eragon shifted his eyes and met the hare's.

" Only if you tell me why you want to know" Dilan sighed and turned to look at Giena.

She had her arms folded. She considered this and nodded her head.

" Well you see Eragon. We use to live in a village as well. I lovely place full of peace and harmony, until the Destroyers arrived. Giena and I were away from the village when that happened and when we returned everything was gone. Everyone was gone as well…"

" That's when I decided I would have revenge on the destroyers" Giena continued her back towards them, but Eragon saw she was tense and he sensed the hate. " They took away my home my parents everything" she turned around, the determination in her eyes " I won't rest until they lie dead on the ground before me. They will regret the day they destroyed my village" she bolted her hands into fists " they will pay" An uneasy silence followed, Eragon was shocked by her power and her hatred, but the truth was he felt the same way.

" I don't know where they are" he told them " But I want to help you"

" How can you help us Blondie" Giena snapped, " You know nothing about them"

" Well for you're information I do" Eragon glared at her " The rider's name is Murtagh"

" We know that" she grumbled. Eragon blinked

" Well do you know, he's dragon's called Thorn"

" Well actually we do" Dilan informed him " We know many things about him and his dragon"

" We also know" a wide mischievous grin formed on Giena's face " That you are his brother and he betrayed you and stole you're sword. What a shame"

" What" he gasped, " How did you know"

" We just know okay"

" That's not the answer I wanted"

" I don't really care, but you haven't answered my question yet"

" What question" she rolled her eyes

" Do you really think you can help us destroy the destroyers, Blondie"

" For the last time my name is not Blondie and second" he smiled " I can"

" Oh really how"

" With the help of my friend"

" You mean you're dragon" he was annoyed by there wisdom about him and Murtagh "Saphira is it"

" How do you…never mind."

" Would you call her for us, if you won't mind" Dilan asked " If we had a dragon on our side that would change everything"

" Alright _Saphira can you hear me_" he stopped and listened, but heard nothing in return. "_Come on Sahira answer me I'm not in the mood for games_" No answer came and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Is something the matter boy" Dilan asked quite concerned

" I don't know" he replied before her tried once more, failing yet again. He felt the horror inside him as he thought of Saphira. She wasn't anywhere near him, her presence was gone. He couldn't sense her anymore and he knew something horrible happened.

" Why isn't you're dragon here yet" Giena asked in a mocking tone.

" Because something happened to her" he yelled " she's gone she won't come"

" Oh my" Dilan exclaimed, " That's just terrible. Is there anything we can do"

" I don't know. I don't know" he felt a small tear leak from his eye. He wiped it with the back of his hand and stared into the sky. Trying and trying again and again to contact her, but it's all in vein.

" Maybe the answer is in here" in a flash Giena pulled a rolled up parchment from his pocket. She opened it and read it through, for a moment he thought her face softened up, but she glared at him as she handed him the parchment. " This might come as a shock."

He blinked and looked at the parchment. He never saw it before and he was positive it wasn't his. Without hesitating he opened it and read a letter that will stick to his head for days to come

_You might have noticed that you're precious dragon is no longer with you. That's because I took her and you will never see her again, for as long as you live. Don't feel bad. We might even have pity on you and let her be the one to kill you. Well actually we won't so don't get you're hopes up._

_Your brother_

_Murtagh_

_A/N: Ha Ha Ha, Evil Murtagh. Well what do you think? I personally like the idea of the talking rabbit…wait…rephrase that…Talking HARE. Review me and tell me what you think of the story and what you think about my writing ( I girl needs to know, you know) If you have time look at my other fanfic Paul the dragon slayer. Paul is so stupid he's actually funny. Ha Ha ha_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in all this time ( sniff) and I hope you can forgive me (smile) well here is the long awaited sequel to chapter 4… CHAPTER 5!_

Chapter 5

Eragon crumbled the parchment into a small ball and made it burst into flames the ashes falling down the sides of his clutched hand

"Now it's personal" he grumbled. Murtagh can steal his sword, tease him and even hurt him, but he doesn't steal his dragon and get away with it. He turned to face Giena and Dilan. Dilans' long floppy ears hanged over his small hairy face.

" I'm sorry boy" he muttered " I know how attached a rider is to his or her dragon and now that she's been kidnapped…"

" I never told you she was kidnapped" he snapped

" I told him Blondie" Giena pushed in between them glaring at Eragon, her transparent green eyes furious. Eragon realized something.

"Who gave you the right to read my letter?"

"Your name wasn't on it then how can it be your letter?"

"You found it in my pocket"

" Please" Dilan cried " Can you stop fighting" Eragon and Giena kept glaring at each other, there muscles tense, it was Eragon who backed of first, stepping away from Giena, who seemed to relax more. Dilan smiled and wriggled his little nose.

" I'm going to help you stop Murtagh" Eragon assured them after a while " And I won't take no for an answer" Giena and Dilan exchanged looks before Giena turned to face him a mocking smile on her face

" No" she spun around and walked of " Coming Dilan"

" Giena wait" he hopped before her stopping her in her tracks then he whispered something to her. Eragon tried to listen but the only words he could hear were " boy" "magic" " fight" and "revenge." Giena nodded and stride up to Eragon her fiery eyes glued to his

" Fine" she grumbled " You can help, but let me assure you Blondie, I don't like you and if you try to talk or interact with me in any way then you will wish you would curl up into a corner and die"

"So be it" he lowered his gaze to Dilan " I am with you and will do everything you ask of me"

" I'm asking you to go away" Giena grumbled under her breath as she folded her arms.

" Excellent" Dilan exclaimed excitedly and he hopped before him holding out his left ear " Would you be kind enough to take hold of my ear" Eragon blinked

" Er… I…"

" Just take it" Giena snarled clutching Dilan's right ear " and close your mouth, have your uncle and cousin never taught you manners" he growled annoyed with her wisdom. He grabbed Dilans ear and tugged at it with anger making Dilan give a soft shriek

"Hold on" he muttered in pain, before he closed his eyes. A soft tingling feeling went through Eragon's body and the world began to spin faster and faster until everything was a blur, except for Dilan, Giena and himself. He was scared and nauseous, while Dilan and Giena didn't seem to care that they were in a vortex of colour that felt like it might never stop.

To Eragon's relieve the spinning slowed down and when it completely stopped he was amazed to find that he was a small well furnished cave a bright fire burning at the far side. Giena let go of Dilan's ear and slumped into an armchair ignoring the two males completely.

"Wow you can teleport" Eragon exclaimed " I've never heard of a hare that could. Not even from Oromis"

"Probably, because I'm the only hare that can" Dilan lowered his voice " If anyone found out, healers and scientific wizard would take me away, bind me to a block, cut me open and do experiments on me" he shuddered "I would rather not tell anyone and I would be pleased if you wouldn't either" Eragon smiled

" I won't" he liked this hare. His eyes traveled around the cave

" What is this place"

" Our home" Dilan saddened " Our new home"

"Oh. H…how long ago did the Destroyers demolish your village" Eragon was almost embarrassed to ask.

" About a month ago" Dilan answered " We've been trying to find a pattern in there attack, with no success, but now that Saphira's has been captured by them, we might have something to work with"

"What" Eragon exclaimed " You believe that's a good thing"

" I do, you see boy I can only teleport if I can visualize were I'm going. Saphira's must be held captive in there lair. All I have to do is use her sight to guide us to them" Eragon clutched his hair

"Your not making sense"

" He's not suppose to make sense Blondie" Giena snapped jumping up form the armchair " You're here to help and protect us with your magic, not to play twenty questions" Eragon saw a flicker of her mind and smiled

"' You stopped him on purpose, you didn't want him to say what he was about to say" her eyes flashed

" Of course or else you would have asked another question and he would have answered it and you would have asked another one and he would have answered that one as well and so on and so forth. I really, really don't want that" She smirked and rushed past him to stand at the far wall.

" I believe I should answer your questions some other time when Giena has calmed down" Dilan told him and Eragon sniggered

"Does she ever calm down"

" you have to understand, she went through a hard terrible time" he lowered his ears " we both did"

" So have I and I've not been acting like her"

"You call being miserable all day, because a woman doesn't love you as you love her a hard terrible time" he shook his head " I call it desperate depression if anything'

" I'm not desperate for her love…" he stopped as he realized the truth.

" I can see you know I speak correctly, isn't that right" The hare's black eyes shown. Eragon groaned and kicked the nearest stone.

" The sooner I kill Murtagh" he grumbled " the sooner I cab go on with my life"

" did I hear correctly" Giena shouted from the far wall and with forceful strides she stopped before him " Did I hear you are going to kill Murtagh"

" On no" Dilan muttered hopping a few paces away from the,. Eragon raised his head

" Yes I did"

" Well you can't' Eragon raised his eyebrow

"Why not"

" Because the only one who can and will kill him is me"

" What, but his my brother"

" Exactly you can't kill your own brother"

" But I hate him"

" Doesn't matter"

" Please can't you settle this" Dilan interrupted " Why don't Eragon kill Murtagh and Giena you can kill the helmeted one" she smiled mischievously

" All right we will settle this" she walked closer " with a duel" Eragon gasped

" I can't fight you"

" Why not are you afraid I might beat you, or maybe you don't have sword to fight with" Eragon growled

" Fine"

" Good the winner Kills Murtagh" she held out her hand " deal" Eragon looked at her mocking smile and then at her out stretched hand. He shook it and clutched it tightly in his grasp

" Bright it on Red"

"That's your majesty to you Blondie" She swiftly let go of his hand and went to get the two swords that hanged on the wall. She threw Eragon a sword and went into defense position, Eragon caught it and did the same, not one of them wanting to take the first move.

Something was different about Giena as he watched her and then he realized that her eyes were dark brown in colour. This confused his he was sure her eyes were green not brown, maybe the dim light just mad them seem that way.

Satisfied he rushed forward and swung the sword at her head, she blocked it with a graceful move and he spun and made a sneak attack for her back, she jumped out the way and knocked Eragon with the blunt side of her sword, making him groan and back away from her. She was smiling widely her eyes flashing menacingly

"What's the matter Blondie, are you to scared to fight"

"You should be" He attacked her, his sword shiftily striking through the air. She blocked it with the same swiftness, not even breaking into a sweat. Eragon growled. She was cheating he knew it but how. Finding new strength he pushed her to the ground, but before her body touched the dirt she was back on her feet a determined look on her face.

Then she ran towards him her blade held high. Eragon lifted his sword ready to block the attack. Before he quite knew what happened she rapidly lowered her sword and slashed him in his side. He groaned and clutched his side the grip on the handle become unsteady and it fell put of his grasp and landed on the floor. Giena raised her fist to victory

" Looks like I win" She dropped the sword that in landed next to Eragons and sunk into the armchair once more not giving a thought to Eragon or his wound.

" Oh I hope you not hurt to much" Dilan hopped forward a worried look on his face. Eragon smiled

" It's nothing I can heal it easily enough" Dilan grew amazed

" You're an excellent fighter and you can heal your wounds"

" I'm not that excellent or haven't you notice I was beaten by a girl"

" Well Giena is more then an ordinary girl"

" In what way" Eragon raised his eyebrow

" I'd rather not tell" Dilan smiled " besides I know that when you get better accounted with one another she will tell you her secret. You just have to be patient with her"

Eragon smirked, he didn't want to get to know Giena better, but he wanted to know what her secret was. His thoughts went back to the duel. She blocked every attack like she knew exactly where he was aiming, almost as if she was reading his thoughts, but she couldn't have. He had shielded his mind completely during the duel. Giena may be the most horrible girl he ever had the disadvantage to meet, but she was indeed the most fascinating.

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think its pretty good, don't you? Guess what a few days ago I saw an owl, that's right an old. It landed on a normal stop sight in our normal neighbourhood and not-so-normal me had the pleasure of seeing it ( I don't believe there is such a thing as a normal person, seeing that everyone is different Ha Ha Ha I'm not making much sense am i?)_


End file.
